1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly directed to a method for inhibiting intraglomerular hypertension, glomerulosclerosis, and glomerular-interstitial fibrosis, and especially such events associated with renal dysfunctions, e.g., acute and chronic renal failure. The present invention is particularly directed to the use of a particular class of isozyme selective Protein Kinase C (PKC) inhibitors for preventing and treating renal dysfunctions, e.g., renal insufficiency, acute and chronic renal failure, and complications associated with loss of renal function.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the past three decades, dialysis and transplantation have become effective treatment modalities in prolonging the life of patients with renal insufficiency. Such treatments, however, could be responsible for the appearance of unique abnormalities not seen prior to initiation of therapy, e.g., complications of dialysis. They could alter the disease process and create new disease conditions, e.g., loss of body weight, and premature atherosclerosis. Some symptoms resulting from impaired renal function may fail to respond fully to treatment, while others may even progress despite dialysis treatment.
As one can appreciate, there remains a need for additional options to the presently available treatments for renal dysfunctions, especially renal failure. In particular, there remains a need in the art to develop improved ways to treat renal dysfunctions, especially renal failure.